


Dutch van der Linde x Female Reader

by I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan/pseuds/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan
Summary: Your saviour becomes your lover...





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing you noticed was that you couldn’t see, followed closely by the fact that you couldn’t move. You struggled against ropes holding you fast to a wooden stud of some sort. The next thing you realized was that you were naked, and cold as hell.  _Shit._

 

Suddenly, gunfire ripped through the silence. _Oh God, what now?_ Shouts rang out from across the commandeered homestead. You started pulling at the ropes harder, hoping to be able to see if you were about to die. A scream came from your throat as the pain in your wrists brought tears to your eyes. This was getting nowhere.

 

The gunfire ceased. Leaving in its place a heavy silence followed by a deep voice. “Alright boys, search the bodies and the buildings. You two, check the house. Arthur, you and I will check the barn. The rest of you, watch for any new arrivals.” You found yourself hoping you were in the barn, and who this man and his friend “Arthur” were headed. Footsteps crunched closer on dry ground and you began to tremble. This was a horrible position to be in. Hopefully, these men were law or kindly in the least. 

 

The footsteps slowed and stopped. The voice sounded again, this time, a low,sensual whisper to Arthur, “Alright let’s see what we got. You get the door.”

 

 _This was it._  Heavy scraping sounded and the voice shouted, “Oh Lord!” This time, there was no authority in his voice, simply pain. More footsteps. “Miss? Miss, are you alright? You’re safe now. I’m gonna cut you down from there and we’re gonna get you outta here right now.”

 

You shook like a leaf, unable to speak due to the gag in your mouth but nodded vigorously. Hearing their approach you stilled as best as possible. The cold metal of a knife touched your skin as your saviour cut the bonds on your ankles and wrists. His touch was gentle. You reached up and removed the gag, moving on to blindfold, eager to thank the man who had saved your virtue, and possibly your life. A long coat was settled around your shoulders as light hit your eyes, slightly stinging.

 

“Thank you Mister, I don’t know what I’d have done if you fellers hadn’t come along.” You gazed deep into the man’s brown eyes, startled at the colour. Many brown eyes were simply that, brown. His seemed to have flecks of gold within them. Life had gifted him with fair skin and fine, night black hair, which was curly and slicked back underneath his black hat. High cheekbones marked with a beauty mark hinted at ancestry you couldn’t possibly guess, with a well groomed moustache and soul patch completing the look. He was well groomed and dressed far more nicely than his companion Arthur, who had approached. “Can I know the name of my knight in shining armour?”

 

Arthur laughed. You paid him no mind.

 

“Dutch.” He smiled. You enjoyed the way he smirked at you as he said it, clearly expecting some sort of reaction. Like he was famous or something. Come to think of it, you swore you’d seen him before. Maybe in Valentine. “Now we better get you out of here and into some clothes.”

 

In a matter of minutes you were seated on the back of a beautiful white horse behind Dutch, putting distance between you and your living nightmare. You had only been there a day, but the experience would haunt you for the rest of your life.

 

“So miss? What’s your name?” He turned his head so you could hear him over the wind.

 

“(Y/N)”

 

“And what did you do to end up in such a dismal situation, (Y/N)?” Dutch sounded curious.

 

You sighed. “Wrong place at the wrong time. No one to come lookin’.”

 

“I’m sorry miss. You’re safe with us now. Ain’t nobody gonna be able to hurt you. Those boys don’t know right from wrong. Me? I do bad things, but I would never harm a woman. We’ll get you rested up then you can decide what you want.”

 

You know what you wanted. You were painfully aware of your arms around his waist and the heat you felt radiating from him. The muscle beneath his clothes felt lean and strong. Leaning against him, you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to rest. Shortly after, the horse slowed and you opened your eyes. A fair sized camp lay before you, people gathtered to see what was going on.You clutched Dutch’s coat tight against you, noticing there were more men here than women. Dutch dismounted and offered to help, to which you nodded. Effortlessly, he brought you down against his chest, smirking at you again.

 

A sharp female voice snatched his attention from you. “Who’s this now, Dutch.”

 

“We found her up at the O’Driscoll ranch. Had her trussed up. Can you find her some clothes and get her something to drink? Some food? Something fine too. Had quite the ordeal.” He thumbed your cheek and smiled. You couldn’t help but smile back at him.

 

“Thank you. I don’t know how to express how much.” Your voice shook as you continued to look into Dutch’s eyes as the woman towed you away.

 

“When you’re feelin’ up to it, come talk to me. That’s my tent.” He pointed to the largest tent in the camp and winked, sauntering in the direction of the fire.

 

“Alright honey, let’s get you sorted. Here’s something that should fit you. What’s your name?” Her voice had softened a little, but her mannerism were still sharp. You guessed that was just how she was. She handed you a black dress with a low cut neckline and tight sleeves.

 

“Thank you, I’m (Y/N). What about you?” Dressing quickly, you looked at her.

 

“Susan Grimshaw. I keep things in order ‘round here. Make sure everyone earns their keep.” She places her hands on her hips.

 

“Nice to meet you Susan. If you’ll excuse me, I might go speak to Dutch.” Looking in the direction of his tent, you saw him seated inside with a book.

 

“Yes, I thought you might. He seems to like you.” She smiled a knowing smile and walked away before you could inquire as to what she could have meant. The sound of footsteps made you spin around, nearly falling with a bout of dizziness. Arthur caught your elbow to steady you.

 

“Easy there, didn’t mean to sneak up on ya.” His blue eyes said he meant his words. The breath rushed out of your lips and you laughed just a little.

 

“Thanks Arthur. That’s okay, I’m rather jumpy at the moment.” He nodded and looked down. You watched as Dutch shooed a man wearing a leather jacket and a rather silly looking white hat out of his tent. Arthur followed your gaze.

 

“I don’t blame you, Miss. I’d be skittish too. Now you watch yourself around that fool Dutch just sent away from his tent. That’s Micah. He’s, well, a horse’s ass. You want a drink?” Arthur made his way over to a wagon and pulled a bottle of Guarma rum off a table, offering it to you.

 

You hesitated slightly and glanced at Dutch’s tent once more. Ah, what the hell? “Sure.”

 

Arthur smiled at you and said, “Go get ‘em tiger. He’s waitin’ to speak to you. That’s why he sent Micah off.”

 

“Am I that transparent?” Arthur’s back was already retreating. Shaking your head, you took a sip of the bottle. It burned your tongue and throat, but the warm feeling spreading through your belly was worth it.  _Liquid courage._

 

Making your way over to Dutch made you more nervous with each step. You weren’t sure the dynamics of these people but clearly Dutch was in charge. His tent was the largest, with an actual cot and a lovely gramophone. Only one other cot was in the camp and Arthur was sitting on it, so you figured that was his. Dutch had easily given orders and those around him followed them quickly. He also dressed finer than anyone else, gold rings on his fingers and chains on his vest. You stopped at the wooden step.

 

“Hi Dutch.” Another sip from the bottle.

 

“Miss (Y/N)! I hope you’re feeling better.” He closed his book and beckoned you inside. “I can’t lie to you miss, our life isn’t an easy one. We are outlaws with prices on our heads, but if you’d like to stay, I would make sure no harm comes to you. These men and women are my family, and I love them so.” Dutch stood as you entered and released the tent flaps from their ties.

 

You hadn’t a clue what to say. It hit you. The wanted poster. This man was wanted for countless murders, bank and train robberies.

 

“I recognize you now, from the posters! Don’t worry, I ain’t no rat. My daddy was wanted by the law. They caught up with him while he was hunting and I was left on my own. Never knew my momma. He said she left us early on. I’d like to stay.” By the end of this little speech, your voice and hands shook. Dutch took your hands and smiled, looking deep into your eyes. Again, you marvelled at the colour.

 

“I will protect you, Miss (Y/N).” Dutch had moved directly in front of you, and gently took you in his arms. The smell of cologne, cigars and whiskey clouded your sense. Running your hands up his soft vest to his shoulders, you held your breath. You wanted him from the second you laid eyes on his handsome features. Dutch was intoxicating and that intensified when you found out he was a notorious outlaw.

He brought his fingers to your cheek and gently caressed it. “So beautiful. Such a crime for someone to bend you to their will.” Dutch brushed his lips against yours then, leaned forward and kissed you tenderly. Your eyes fluttered closed and your sense drowned in him. The soft rustle of clothes as he wrapped his arms tightly around you, drawing you in. The smell and taste of cigars and whiskey. You trembled as his hands slowly massaged your back and your sides, causing heat to gather between your legs. A soft whimper escaped your lips and you pressed your body against his, feeling the bulge in his pants against your dress.

 

One of his hands cupped your cheek and you could feel the coolness of the rings he wore, the other had drifted down low on your waist, securing you against him. You laid your hands on his chest, wanting nothing more than to relieve him of it and see him as he had already seen you.

 

Sensation overtook you as you unfastened the buttons available to you. Most were pressed between your bodies, leaving them untouchable as you didn’t want to separate yourself from the feeling of him pressed against you.

 

A deep growl came from his chest and he lifted you by the hips and deposited you on his cot. You found yourself in an extremely vulnerable situation. At this point, Dutch knew the level of attraction you had for him and it seemed to be reciprocated. As calm as he seemed on the outside to you, you could see the fire in his eyes, telling tales of lust that had been buried for so many years. His skin felt hot against yours, and you pulled at his hair, wrapping your legs right around him despite the long dress you were wearing.

 

Almost immediately, Dutch pulled you onto your feet with a smile in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

 

“Unfortunately, my dear, we must continue this later. There is a few things I must speak to my family about before nightfall.. I shall return..”


	2. Chapter 2

It was impossible not to be curious as to what he was going to talk to “his family” about. Could it be you? He disappeared out of the tent and you contemplated following him, even though Dutch clearly expected you to wait for him here. Curiosity got the better of you and you peeked out the gap between the post and the flaps themselves.

Dutch stood at the fire where others were gathered. You could see Susan, Arthur and the man Arthur had called Micah along with people you didn’t know the names of yet. They all looked expectantly at Dutch and you knew your earlier assumption was right, he was definitely the ringmaster of these people. You recalled the poster saying that he was the leader of the “Van Der Linde Gang.” Was that what you were a part of now?

Dutch’s voice snapped you out of your musings, “She will be staying with us from now on. I expect all of you to make sure she’s welcome and respect her.” He looked at Micah as he said this. Nods and mutters of agreement came from around him.

“Do I need to set up a tent for her?” Susan asked him tentatively.

“No.” Even from here you could hear the smile on his voice and you went to sit back on the cot. You could hear chuckles and the heat rose in your cheeks.

Soft, deliberate footsteps headed in your direction and you knew exactly who and what was coming. Quickly you fixed your hair and straightened your dress, making sure to show your cleavage as nicely as possible. A shadow fell against the canvass and your heart rate went through the roof. Dutch walked through and smiled to see you where he left you. He walked over to the gramophone and started it, a woman started singing a beautiful aria you didn’t know the name of. Watching him as he did this, you stood and made your way over to him.

Dutch regarded you with curious eyes and a low laughed came from him as you took off his hat and put it on a chair nearby. Your eyes dropped as you moved on to his buttons so you were surprised when he kissed you and settled his hands on your waist.

Finally managing to unfasten all his buttons, you slipped your hands in his open shirt. He broke the kiss and a moan escaped him as you pushed his shirt and vest off his shoulders. Dutch let them hit the floor as he unclipped his gun belt and put it on the chair with his hat. Watching as he did this, desire built in you. His eyes turned back to yours and he put his hands back on your waist, pulling you against him. A gasp escaped you and he covered it with his lips, a deep moan that you felt more than heard coming from his chest. The kiss became heated as he ran his tongue against your lip, causing you to open yours. You wound your fingers in his dark curls and the other hand felt the muscles on his chest and abdomen.

Too soon, he broke the kiss and you let a long groan out to announce your displeasure.

“Don’t worry Miss, I’m going to take real good care of you.” Dutch whispered in your ear and you shivered at the intimacy of the words. Your grasp tightened in his hair as his kissed your earlobe and moved down your neck. His hand moved from your waist to your breast, feeling it through the thin cloth of your dress.

“Oh, God damn.” Your voice shook and you let your head fall back, enjoying the sensation of his fingers pinching your nipple gently. Dutch grew impatient with the cloth and gripped the fabric, pulling at it. You got the hint and let him help you out of it. His hands returned to your waist and he lifted you easily, pulling you against him. Wrapping your legs tightly around him, you kissed him again. You sought out his tongue with your own, feverishly craving all the physical contact the could offer you. Dutch brought you over to his cot and laid you on your back, falling heavily on top of you. He pulled back and a sly smile spread across his face. Dutch took off his pants rather unceremoniously and crawled on top of you, stopping so his face was hovering over your breasts. You giggled as he did so, and he flickled his tongue against your nipple, making you gasp. He cradled your back and his hand slowly drifted up your thigh, making you push your hips against him. You heard him chuckle again and swatted the back of his head. “Stop it, you tease!” The words came out a little louder and much more breathy that you would have liked. Dutch full out llaughed at you this time. “As you wish, my queen.” He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye and brought his hand against you, finding your clit between your wet folds. You moaned and closed your eyes, surprised by the sudden contact. Dutch shifted his weight and slowly rubbed circles around your clit, drawing whispers and moans from you. He let out a growl when he slipped a finger inside you. “So tight.” His voice was barely over a whisper while he moved his finger deeper, teasing you again.

 

“Fuck, please?” You weren’t sure what exactly you were asking for but you were prepared to beg for it.

 

Dutch hummed, “And she knows how to use her manners..” He withdrew his fingers and mounted you, looking into your eyes and running his hands up your thigh again then took his cock in his hand. You looked down and watched as he pressed the tip against you, making you bite your lip. A grunt escaped him as he pressed into you slowly.

 

“Holy shit.” You weren’t used to a man of his size. He hissed as he continued pushing deeper and you cried out. The sensation making you hang onto his tighter. You pushed back onto him reflexively and he growled in your ear started to thrust in and out of you. Your breathing picked up as he kissed your neck, nipping and sucking here and there. He left small dark bruises there and increased his speed, causing you to wrap your fingers in his hair once more. Dutch wrapped his hands around your hips and held you down and thrust into you savagely making you cry out in pleasure. Stars appeared at the corners of your vision every time his hips met yours, skin hitting skin with a decisive slapping sound that even the gramophone wouldn’t cover completely. You were brought closer and closer to your release by the grunts and growls coming from Dutch and he bore into you like he had obstained from his own pleasures for far too long.

 

He closed his eyes and his head fell back, mouth slightly open. The spectacle making the coil of pleasure within you snap, you cried out as you came. “Oh, Dutch..!” He leaned down and bit your neck as you wrapped your legs around him. He let out a long groan and you felt his cock twitch inside you as tightened around him with your orgasm. Dutch continued to buck into you as he filled you with his seed. He looked at you and smiled.

 

“I think you’re going to like staying with us.”


End file.
